threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Gongjin's Campaign Memorials:Rules
Welcome to the rules section of the Three Kingdoms Wiki and THANK YOU for taking your time to read the rules! One must ALWAYS apply to the rules. Please read on to see what the rules are. If you have any suggestions, please let them know HERE. Or leave a message on the talk page of TTK Wiki's one and only admin: Zantam03. You're also free to discuss the rules with me and the other contributors anytime. Because this page is also based on user activity, it is still under construction and might change from time to time. Rule Number One Historically correct There are already a couple of Wiki's out there about the Three Kingdoms. Some focus on the videogames, some on the TV series, some on the novel. This is the ONLY Wiki that focusses on the HISTORICAL ASPECT of the Three Kingdoms and the goal is to make it a RELIABLE SOURCE for anyone who wants to know more about the Three Kingdom's history. In other words, this Wiki focusses on facts and not fiction. Or; this wiki focusses on Records of the Three Kingdoms/Sanguo Zhi (and other historical sources) and not Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Sanguo Yanyi. This means that the following sources must NOT be used when writing an article: *Sanguo Yanyi/Romance of the Three Kingdoms Why? - It's a novel containing a fictional story based on the Three Kingdoms. *Dynasty Warriors or any other Koei games related to the Three Kingdoms. Why? - It is based on Sanguo Yanyi and Koei's own ideas. *http://www.wikipedia.org Why? - Completely mixes up fact & fiction, making it a VERY UNRELIABLE SOURCE for anything related to The Three Kingdoms. An article copied directly from these sources will be deleted. If you are not sure about whether something is fact or fiction: *Ask another contributor on his/her talk page. *Make a post on the forums and ask your question there. *Make a post on the Discussion part of the subject. *Still not sure? Then do not include it in the article! This is very important, because fiction is not wanted here! The only place where you can write about fiction is in the Three Kingdoms Fiction category. The reason this category exists is to show readers that a certain character or event was indeed fictional, not because we have a separate section where the fans of Sanguo Yanyi can have a go (well... basically they can, but you get the point..). If an article contains fiction, it must be editted. If it contains too much fiction it will be deleted, unless the contributor promises to take care of the article himself. Rule Number Two Every page has a similar layout. To read about the layout, check this page: Page about Article Layout This is very important, so please read through the article, or at least have a peak before you start Wiki-ing. Rule Number Three Quality over Quantity anytime! Don't write any summarizing biographies / battles. Try writing biographies & battles with nothing left out. Make them as complete as possible, including quotes, minor characters, etc. The goal of this Wiki is not to have 1000+ articles in just a couple of months, no, rather to have 100 interesting well-written articles containing more information then the average article on other websites. Basic Rules 1. Do not vandalize If you do, you'll get a warning the first time, if you continue, you will be banned for a short while. If you continue even after your first ban you'll get infinitely banned from this Wiki. 2. Stay on topic This Wiki is about the Three Kingdoms, so don't start making articles about Harry Potter or whatever. If you have a look at the menu on the left you should have a good idea about what you can write on this Wiki. 3. Check existing articles To have a good idea of what this wiki is about and how the LAYOUT is done, I would like to ask you to have a quick look at the articles that are already online. 4. The layout The layout, or style, of each page must always be the same. This means that every page will have the same infobox and headers. Do not add completely new headers or info in the infobox before letting the admin know in the Ideas & Suggestions topic. If you do add new stuff without letting the admin know it will simply be removed and eventually you might receive a warning, if you continue after your warning, you will be warned once more. Still continue'ing? Than you're considered a spammer and will be banned. 5. Uploading files Before you upload a file, please check the image gallery to see if an identical file already exists. Similar files will be deleted. 6. New articles must contain at least 20 lines Do not start a new article if you know almost nothing about its subject. Also, don't start a new article if you want to know more about its subject (example: creating a new article with only 1 line and let the others do the rest). You are only allowed to create a new article if you are going to provide it with at least 20 lines of information under the most important header, which is 'Biography', for character articles and 'The Battle', for battle articles. Of course, this rule does not always apply to, for example, minor characters whose biography is so small that it cannot contain 20 lines.